A Hard Choice Join or Die!
Haru is walking in some woods, on an autumn's afternoon in the Soul Society. " Hmm, I need to take the Heavens of Creation, but the current King is as if not stronger than I am so how am I gonna do this?" Haru is thinking and then see another Shinigami battle four other ones in clearing up ahead. Tsukia had a grim look on his face as he slashed through one of the shinigami killing him instantly. "Hm. Weaklings, begone!" Haru shunpos toward him and kills the other three Shinigami. " Excuse me I am former Royal Guard Supreme Commander Haru Nakamaru, would you mind fighting me?" Haru draws his nodachi Zanpakuto. "Why would I want to do something like that? It serves as little interest to me." Tsukia turned his back to Haru as he began walking away. Haru shunpo'd in front of the blood covered shinigami. " I am impressed to not be on your knees for being this close to me means your spiritual pressure is at least a captain level spiritual pressure." Haru still has his zanapkuto in his right hand. "I asked you to fight me I even promise to not release my Zanpakuto or to use any Kido level 90 and higher ok?" Haru is smiling Tsukia turned away once more. "Why are you talking as if I was just going to change my decision because of the handicap put forth in the fight?" "Because of the 4 Royal Guard members that are following me are not even a hundred feet from us." " If they see you they most likely will kill you just for being near me as they are watching us right now." " I am offering you an escape fight me so that they will not engage or run away and deal with 4 royal Guard Captains." " Your choice cause not even all four of them have any real chance of killing me." Tsukia smiled "Why would the Royal Guard attack someone minding their own business? You approached me so they have no just cause to attack me or engage in conflict. Even if I were to agree to your terms they could still attack. And even if they do they have to be sure this is my actual body before I make a report to the Central 46. Heh" " Central 46, you do know that they have no power over the Royal Guard." "Plus they saw you kill that one Shinigami and then seeing me kill those over three, now they think you work for me." " So you were screwed before you even saw me." " If you fight me than they will think that you weren't for working with me, and they haven't attack me yet as they know even after a battle they still have very low chance of winning against me." " So I ask you once more fight me, or ether, they kill you or I do and make no mistake even if I would forsake my zanpakuto, shunpo, and Kido completely you still couldn't win." "Heh. Who said anything abot having power over them? All I have to do is let them know why I had to kill one of my fellow shinigami. But you honestly think if you use nothing but Hakuda you could still win in a fight? Hakuda is my speciality. Your argument still has many illogical flaws in it as the Royal Gard members are not as so easily fooled by circumstancial evidence. But very well if it will get you off my case. Bring it on." Tsukia had a slight smile on his face as he shook the blood off of his blade. "You know I never said I would only be using my hands." " I said even if I were to forsake my Zanpakuto, Shunpo, and Kido you couldn't defeat me." " Now attack me my spiritual pressure is far beyond yours I don't you could even make me bleed." " Also, those Royal Guards one of the serves me and will kill the other three at any second if I want him to." Haru Shunpo behind Tsukia." " Sorry if you end up losing a leg or two." Haru attacks with his sword and is about to cut off Tsukia's legs. "Hmph. Looks like someone is a liar. Already using a blade? As for spiritual pressure? That of others have no effect on me. You brag way too much about your skill. Don't you know anything about modesty?" Tsukia jumped up over Haru as he closed his eyes focusing his energy. " You cannot win Hado #4 Byakurai." The white electric spirit energy blast shoots out of his hands at Tsukia. "Win? Who cares about such petty things as winning and losing? That is something uneeded." Tsukia leaned back increasing his descent to the ground allowing the Byakurai spell to miss him completely. "I see you are using the third of the things you bragged about being able to forsake and still defeat me. What's wrong something change your mind that quickly?" " I said for the last time EVEN if I would I never said would forsake them." Haru slashes at Tsukia. "Oh? What happened to the confidence that you would beat me so easily?" Tsukia mocked as he blocked Haru slash while being pushed back. "Looks like you aren't a weakling after all. Interesting. What is it that you want from me anyway?"